Talk:A Gift for Althea
You can also talk to Althea after the first item is refused, and she'll give you the reward for letting her know what the lads were up to. :Also, if doing it the other way, only two items are needed (I think any two do, the order of presentation doesn't seem to matter either) - the first is refused, the second accepted. Osiric or Rurik or whovere it was didnt have the diamond other their head untill I had talked to Althea for me --Skuld‡ 00:46, 17 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Has anyone experienced this differently? I have experienced that you really don't need to give him the pearl or the feather, it's the Pendant that closes the deal. If you simply bring Osric the pendant right away he will accept it. --Karlos 09:27, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- Once you have started the quest and you have at least one of the three gift items, you cand complete the quest by talking swith Althea. (tested and confirmed) --SirCrowbar 12:41, 28 November 2005 (UTC) ---- At any point does these quest items not appear? i have done this quest many times before and know exactly where the items can be found. but in all three places, they are not there. the beutiful shell is gone(obvioulsy aong with the pearl), the chest by the bandits(also along with the pendant), and the feather(the coral is and ao are the normal group of striders). does anyone else not find these or whats going on here...? Requirements I'm planning to change the requirements.. I've done EVERY quests possible, except the two given by Althea.. and Osric didn't gave me the quests.. Than, I've done Althea's Quests.. still nothing from Osric. Then I've done the Vassar's quest (in Foible's Lair).. and THEN I got this quest. Is some one can confirm to change the requirements?? — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 14:41, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :There are some quests that might conflict with this quest, making it unavailable until you either drop or complete the conflicting quests. Charr at the Gate comes to mind as possibly being one of them (since it'd be odd to have two copies of Rurik spawn), and there may or may not be more. I advise more careful checking against conflicts before making a conclusion. -PanSola 09:32, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :: Charr at the Gate where not active, completed some times ago.. — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 08:10, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Trivia?? Do somebody know what is the "Blessed event" Orsic talk of? Kidbang 11:34, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :The upcoming marriage between Rurick and Althea, sadly interrupted by lots of flying, burny things. Rather reminds me of my own wedding... --'Snograt'' 11:43, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Not available? I haven't seen this quest in two years. Did they kill it off? :Try abandoning every singel quest, and make sure you've at least completed for primary quest (where you get your first skills). Find Osiric and Rurik outside Ascalon, near the Actor's Stage. Stand there for a few seconds and wait until the "Lovely, isn't she?..." dialog begins. After Rurik leaves, Osiric will get the green exclamation point over his head. Get the quest. I JUST tested this on my War. --ChristopherRodrigues 04:55, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::The quest is indeed still here. I'm right in the middle of it. Sadly, I cannot find the chest with the pendant. I've entered/exited the city many times, but the chest will not spawn. I'll try abandoning the quest... 151.213.180.216 10:00, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::It spawned after the quest was abandoned. I wonder what I did to make the software think it shouldn't spawn the chest. 151.213.180.216 10:05, 9 December 2007 (UTC) lvl 5 requirement? I am level 1 and I completed this quest —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.95.122.2 ( ) 14:18, June 28, 2008. :Often wondered that myself but not able to test (no available char slots). Not recall ever seeing a note about the change in the Game Updates, but then Anet doesn't always specify all changes. The edit was made by Salem Greenleaf on February 10, 2008, said had all the quest items and tried to get the quest at each level but only did once reached Lvl5. If you're saying was able to get and complete it as a Lvl1 char, then something is amiss (or Anet changed it back, but two undoco'ed changes seems unlikely). Be helpful to hear from more people. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Since I went through presearing just yesterday, I can assure you that I was not even level 3 when I did it. Don't remember if I was level 1 or 2, but certainly wasn't 5 EDIT: Pretty sure it was 2, fought Bill immediately after getting it and remember it being 3 levels above me --Gimmethegepgun 04:01, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, (a) cannot find any trace of Anet adding a level requirement in Game Updates, (b) two ppl recently done quest under level 5, © when I did quest ages ago am 99% sure was well before Lvl5, so am going to remove the requirement. --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::'''A point for further research: One possibility we've not tested yet, and that is perhaps some quest needs to be completed prior to this quest becoming available. --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I just made a lvl 1 females warrior to test this out, and I got the quest and completed it with nothing else done except to pickup the items and slay a wolf on the way with my hammer. It could still be a character class requirement, but since we have no info on that at all, I suggest we strike the requirement. THe requirement you must have is patience (to hear the dialogue out), and it is possible that some newbies do not have that. --◄mendel► 14:57, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::The OP stated that he tried to get the quest with the items in the inventory. So I created a warrioress, went first to get all three items, mapped back to Ascalon, and, with 0 XP still, both got the quest and the reward in one visit to Osric. If the OP is right, it's different for other professions (unlikely), or there's another quest it is incompatible with, (and the OP had completed that by level 5). --◄mendel► 15:19, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Should probably test diff professions, since mine was warrior and so was yours --Gimmethegepgun 16:46, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Mendel, I'm going to remove your line in the Requirements about waiting for the preliminary dialogue, it is after all presented as preliminary, it's positioned above the inital quest-giving dialogue in the article, and the walkthrough does already state to wait for the short talk between Prince Rurik and Osric before obtaining the quest, I think we can attribute our readers with enough intelligence to get the idea without having to "baby feed" em :D --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::This is the first quest in the tutorial (and thus the first quest in the game) that does not immediately have the green arrow over the questgiver. It is not obvious that listening to the preliminary dialogue is indeed mandantory, and in fact I believe that the arrow not being seen is what led some contributors to conclude that the quest was not avaible when in fact all they would have had to do was have some patience (and maybe spend some time inside the level). So, generally, yes, the dialogue needs not to be listed, but since this is the first time... and it _is_ different from other quests. --◄mendel► 20:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::Isn't it logical that you can't get this quest if you already have other quests involving Rurik ? ::I have a low level mes on each of my two account and one of them just got the quest (in fact i needed to check something for fr.guildwars; the last two lines of the object description in quest log are missing) and the other can't have it because Rurik is running to slay a Charr... — TulipVorlax 02:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC)